homefandomcom-20200213-history
Ariston
When you are looking for a replacement boiler, it often feels like there are dozens of manufacturers to choose from with little difference between them. Many companies focus only on the features and pay little attention to the appearance of the units, assuming that most customers aren’t too choosy about what they look like. If you are after something which is a little bit different to the usual run of the mill offerings, then two European manufacturers, Ariston and Biasi boilers, might fit the bill. Taking Ariston first, they have obviously decided that it isn’t enough to be able to produce modern boilers along conventional lines. They seem to take the view that much of the technology available is generic, so whichever manufacturer you go to you get efficiency, reliability, support and so on with very little difference between them. Being Italian, though, they’ve decided to differentiate themselves by focusing on style. It’s something that never really made much sense to us in the UK, with most of our own companies producing boilers with very similar appearances, but Ariston say there is no reason why they can’t look different too. Instead of getting something that looks like it was just stuck to the wall, their designs to blend in somehow, and even when they are noticeable they don’t look out of place or bulky. Their smallest combi boiler, the Microgenus HE, comes in at just 40cm wide and 70cm tall, allowing it to be placed almost anywhere. As well as the pleasing aesthetics, they have a variety of combi and system boilers which are engineered to be reliable and easy to use, though you will be paying a premium for that and Ariston boilers will come near the top of any price chart. Biasi offer a slightly bigger range than Ariston, and while they aren’t quite as expensive you’ll find that they don’t have quite the same degree of styling, although they are still pleasing to look at. They have four boiler ranges which cover different technologies and applications, with combi, system and open vent varieties available, and to go with them they also offer a few different radiators which have been designed to match and work with their boilers. All boilers are available in different outputs, and come with different standard and optional features depending on the price range. Biasi also offer the HeatGenie accessory, which provides the ability to set up heating zones within your home. This means you can set temperatures in different rooms at different times, so you can keep a home office warm during the day and a bedroom at night, for example, without heating the whole house unnecessarily. That allows you to keep bills down, while still meeting your heating needs at just the right time. Regardless of whether you prefer Ariston or Biasi boilers, you should always seek professional advice before your buy. Speak to your engineer or fitter as they will be able to advise on the best system for your needs. External links * Boilers-sale.co.uk on Ariston boilers and Biasi boilers Category:Boilers